<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Once There Was by greedy_dancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548342">[Podfic] Once There Was</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer'>greedy_dancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale Elements, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Multi, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>didoandis's story, read aloud (1hr 20min).</p>
<p>
  <i>When Yennefer reaches the stairs outside there’s no trace of Jaskier; no footsteps in the snow. Nothing but his lute, abandoned on the first step. At a loss, she picks it up, the wood warm and heavy in her arms.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>There are no dancers in the ballroom when she returns. No sign of Geralt. A small man in a servant’s uniform bustles up to her.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Thank all the gods he left the lute!” he announces. “We shall send searchers from house to house, in every town in all the land, for whosoever can play the lute is the man you danced with, and he shall be your husband!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Yennefer stares at him for a long time, until he starts to squirm under her gaze. “First of all,” she says, “we weren’t dancing, we were arguing. Second of all, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Third of all, I already know who I was arguing with, and I have absolutely no intention of marrying the idiot.”</i>
</p>
<p>When you’re caught in a fairytale, the only way to get free is to find a happy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2020, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Once There Was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hechu/gifts">Hechu</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028796">Once There Was</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/didoandis/pseuds/didoandis">didoandis</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>

    </p></div><div class="content"><h3>Download / stream</h3>
<ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li>
<b>MP3: </b><a href="https://bit.ly/3r7doUQ">Click here to stream or right-click to save</a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Audiobook:</b> <a href="https://bit.ly/2WnHtBd">Click here</a>
</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
<h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 1:19:40</li>
<li>
<b>File size:</b> 50Mo</li>
</ul>
<h3>Additional credits</h3>
<ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Cover art:</b> greedy_dancer</li>
<li>
<b>Hosted by:</b> Paraka</li>
<li>
<b>Podfic work skin adapted from:</b> Azdaema</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
<h3>Feedback</h3>
<ul>
<ul>I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:</ul>
<li>Find me <a href="http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/">on Tumblr</a>
</li>
<li>Find me <a href="https://twitter.com/greedydancer">on Twitter</a>
</li>
<li>Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com</li>
</ul>
</ul></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the #ITPE mods, and happy 10th #ITPE anniversary! \o/</p>
<p>Thanks to the writer for having blanket permission to podfic.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30297429">HMMM - Or, the AU where everything is the same except every time Geralt says "hmmm", it's the Wilhelm Scream.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress">Chantress</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads">LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>